


他从茎上把你摘去

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley Runs A Flower Shop, Crowley is Human (?), I'm a sucker for your tears, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic Available (see original work), Sadness, Shakespeare, and also I can't live with the pain either, fine it's a series now, medieval literature, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 克鲁利从没相信过……呃，说真的，差不多任何事；当然也不会相信命运这种语焉不详的东西。他也不信另外还存在什么力量（无论是所谓的宇宙力还是神圣力，还是其他），只因为两人的生活注定要有交集，就能让他们相遇。然而，现在是他这周第三次走过同一家书店。AU. 《给安东尼的花》的后续。克鲁利没法就此放手，不过他其实不太明白自己不能放手的究竟是什么。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	他从茎上把你摘去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



克鲁利从没相信过……呃，说真的，差不多任何事；当然也不会相信 _命运_ 这种语焉不详的东西。他也不信另外还存在什么力量（无论是所谓的宇宙力还是神圣力，还是其他），只因为两人的生活 _注定_ 要有交集，就能让他们相遇。

然而，现在是他这周第三次走过同一家书店。他徘徊在路的另一边，用余光窥视着它，像一个偷瞄着成人用品商店被遮挡起来的橱窗的青少年。

今天，他鼓起勇气停了下来，胡乱点着手机装作在查看信息，抬眼望着那家书店，仿佛他不敢与它迎面相对。

他不知道，如果此刻亚茨拉菲尔正巧透过他积满灰尘的窗户，瞥见他在这儿，会发生什么。克鲁利回想起亚茨拉菲尔在玻璃反光中的那个神情，心里一阵作痛。他突然感到无地自容；他把手机塞回口袋，低下头匆忙向前走去。

* * *

两天后他又回来了。一切如常，不过这一天正在下雨。克鲁利的头发垂下来遮住了眼睛，牛仔裤的裤脚正被缓慢的毛细作用所侵袭；很快水就会因而洇上他的膝盖。

不知为何，书店在雨中看上去更好一些。不是说它以前看起来不好，但此刻，书店里点亮了柔和、温暖的光，像家一般向他无言致意。它看上很舒适。很诱人。正是他期望找到亚茨拉菲尔的地方。

克鲁利想道，他做的那束花说不定在那里面的什么地方。接着他的胃里就开始翻搅，仿佛他正在坠落；他强迫自己转身离开，告诉自己，他再也不会来到这儿了。

他再次梦见亚茨拉菲尔。梦并不连贯；他醒来的时候什么都描述不出来。没有故事，没有场景，没有对话：只是知道——因为他醒来的时候，眼里满是泪水，呼吸粗重，仿佛他就快要哭了——知道亚茨拉菲尔在那个梦里，一切都就该是那样，但他醒了过来，他发现那只是个梦，而他从未感受过比这还深的苦痛。

他给自己煮了咖啡，洗了澡，换了衣服。他凝视着镜子里的自己很久。他棱角分明，头发太长，眼睛呈现奇特的黄褐色，在适当的光线之下几乎有琥珀的光泽。他曾幻想过某天会有人发现这双眼睛很美，但如果真的有过这么想的人，克鲁利从没有让他们走到能够告诉他这点的那一步。

他不知道自己为什么一直孤身一人。他不是有意选择如此。更像是因为他的标准高得不可思议，或者他的理想对象是很具体的某一型，友谊对他来说总是尴尬而不令人满意，并且在条件不再方便时就不再得以继续。

他以为自己理解孤独，他以为孤独让他变得坚强、圆通、对自己的生活感到满足，然后一位有着奇怪名字和一双忧郁（而美丽）的蓝眼睛的陌生人感谢了他，接着离去；而现在，克鲁利发现自己被击开一个裂口，凌乱不堪、无法复原，就像一枚鸟蛋，在孵化之前就从巢中翻落。

他潦草地在一张纸上写下告示—— _午餐前暂不营业_ ——然后把它贴在花店门上。然后他搭上一辆去苏活区的巴士。

* * *

推开门时，有一只小铃铛叮当作响，正是这样的地方会出现的东西。他很高兴今天没有下雨；他绝不希望自己湿漉漉、脏兮兮地走进这个堆满纸张和书籍、空气干燥温暖、手织地毯已然褪色的地方。实际上，他把自己的鞋上无论什么伦敦的地面所留下的东西都仔细擦干净了，才敢走进店里去。

店里没有其他顾客，而克鲁利的心跳到了喉口。他期待着亚茨拉菲尔应铃声而出现，但他没觉察到任何动静。他可以喊一句，他想；但他的嗓子已经纠结不堪，嘴唇干到说不出一个字。

他缓步走过那些书架和立架，视线扫过摆在上面的那些书。旧书，奇怪的书，有着皮革封面的书，还有用褪色的牛皮纸包裹着的书。高架子上摆着的书标价高到夸张，而摆在玻璃后边的书根本没有标价：乐谱、剧本，还有成捆的手稿，看上去像是博物馆的藏品或者私人藏书，而不该是在这类理论上可以把它们卖掉的地方。

这儿有一台留声机，不是那种装模作样的现代唱盘，而是一台古老、破旧的原件，如此出乎意料，同时又如此不足为奇，以至于克鲁利的喉咙背叛了他，发出一声奇怪而柔和的大笑。

他接着听见一阵响动，瞥见有人越过门廊走进某个后厅。他的声音在那个再糟糕不过的举动之后又迅速抛弃了他，他只能说不出话地站在那儿，看着亚茨拉菲尔从店后深处走出来，头发偏在一边，仿佛漫不经心地拨弄过；他还没有正眼看向克鲁利，摘下一副老式的阅读眼镜，把它们放在他身旁的柜台边上。

“有什么需要帮——”他应道，然后看见自己在和谁说话，仿佛被人揍了一拳般闭上了嘴。他的脸色变得苍白，双眼睁大，嘴唇颤抖；没有一样能说明他感到满意或喜悦。过了一会他才开口，声音微弱：“克鲁利。”

他不该过来的，克鲁利想道。他的心脏变得铅一般沉重，仿佛要沉进自己的鞋。他应该尊重亚茨拉菲尔的意图的：他说得很清楚他不想再见面了。他就该他妈的吃点安眠药，然后把自己那面镜子转过去对着墙。

“嗨，”他勉强说道，“我。呃。”

“你是怎么——”亚茨拉菲尔没能说完，但问题已经足够清楚了： _你怎么找到我的？_

他看上去如此困惑，克鲁利几乎想要笑出声，但他的喉头依然因为紧张、渴求和一种不明所以的怀旧之情而发紧。

“互联网，”克鲁利说。“查了一下你的号码。黄页上有你的店址。”

“啊。我明白了。”亚茨拉菲尔深吸一口气，然后喘出一声沉重的叹息。“还有……你到这里来干什么？”

_因为见过一面之后我就想要再见你一次。因为我想念你，仿佛你在这儿是理所当然的。因为我无法忍受你的悲伤，你永远都不应该这么悲伤。_

“找一本书，”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼，眼神里的怀疑如此直接，克鲁利几乎缩了一下；但他的眼神里同样闪烁着一丝些微的幽默，在他安静的悲伤中激起了这一点波澜。

“书？ _你_ ？”

“你是什么意思？”

“你不读书的。”

克鲁利目瞪口呆地看着他。

“我 _当然_ 读书，”他抗议道，“你为什么会觉得我不读？”

亚茨拉菲尔张口想要回答，然后卡了壳。他匆忙转过身，好像想要掩盖他的脸红。

“已经没人读书了，”他抱怨道，做出一副瞎操心的老教授的样子，克鲁利都快相信了。“你们这些只知道看手机的年轻人，我只是倾向于认为——”

克鲁利的眉毛都快挑上天花板了。

“ _年轻人_ ？”他重复道，“你觉得我有几岁啊？”

“别人告诉我猜测年龄是不礼貌的，”亚茨拉菲尔一本正经地回答道。“但是，我，绝对是 _遗址_ 了。你们在我看来都年轻得很。”

克鲁利摇摇头，有点困惑；他不能确定这是个什么玩笑。亚茨拉菲尔看起来并不老，即使他的穿着绝对是过时了。他绝对还没到可以说克鲁利年轻的年龄。

“我看书的，”他坚持道，抓住一个能让他像个正常人一样与亚茨拉菲尔 _交谈_ 的话题。“有什么好书吗？”

“我不进 _不好_ 的书。”亚茨拉菲尔还是不肯与他对视。“但它们不一定合你胃口，我得说。我挺老派的。”

“别吧，说真的？”克鲁利没能忍住，干巴巴地说了一句。而亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼，就像是看一位正在取笑他的朋友；这让他惊讶而有些暗喜。“那你最喜欢哪本书？”

“你不能指望我就挑 _一本_ 书。”

“那挑前五？”

“不可能！”

克鲁利大笑起来，无法抑制胸中涌起的那种令人发疼的似曾相识感和爱意。

“你 _能挑出_ 几本最喜欢的？”他问道。

亚茨拉菲尔没回答他，只是比划了一下整间书店。克鲁利的笑转为胸腔下一阵甜蜜的疼痛。

“那把它们卖掉不会很难受吗？”

“噢，那很少发生，相信我。我在 _不_ 卖书这方面算是个专家。”

他的眼里闪耀着极微的光芒，嘴唇翘起极小的弧度；这没能驱散他身上的悲伤，但克鲁利因此而屏住呼吸，迫使自己继续说下去，好继续从暗影中引出那点光亮来。

“所以你是说，”他说道，“如果我想买书，我是 _完全_ 来错地方了？”

“现在你开始搞清楚状况了。”

“那借怎么样？我能借一本书吗？”

“我开的不是 _图书馆_ 。”亚茨拉菲尔嗤道，不过，他一允许自己再次看向克鲁利，就好像不太能移开目光了。克鲁利几乎能 _感受_ 到它，感受到他端详着他的脸，目光逡巡，仿佛他所见的一切都不可思议地珍贵。“但我想……我应该有一些。能引起你兴趣的东西。”

他转过身，脚步坚定地走向其中一排书架，好像他非常清楚自己要走到哪里，甚至不必瞥一眼架上的书名来确定方向。克鲁利发现自己的拇指一直拼命钩在他牛仔裤的口袋边，好像过去的几分钟里他一直试图在什么东西的边缘上保持平衡。他小心地吸了口气，努力让自己的双手放松，看着亚茨拉菲尔就像猎鹰逮住猎物一样从书架上抓过一本书，走回克鲁利身边。

他看上去……如此平凡，克鲁利想道，除了那一头不可思议的金黄白灿的头发，看不出一点黑色的发根。在人群中克鲁利可能根本注意不到他。他身上没有特别迷人的地方，但克鲁利发觉自己渴望看到他——看着他走动的样子，他双手环绕在书上的样子，他面部柔和的轮廓。

“这儿。”亚茨拉菲尔递过那本书，看上去没有另外几本那么古老，但依然布满灰尘、破旧不堪；克鲁利小心地接过，担心把它弄坏了。“试试这本。”

他盯着标题，在脑海中默念一遍才敢读出来。(1)

“《十日谈》？” (2)

“写成于十四世纪。它唯一的优点就是——有人曾告诉过我——”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，一边拂去指尖粘上的灰尘，脸上挂着若有所往的微笑，但笑意并没有到达他的眼睛。“——它会让你开怀大笑。”

“是吗？”

“是的，它会的，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说道，语气如此肯定，让克鲁利一时哑口无言。亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛盯着克鲁利手里的书，不肯抬起头来。有那么一刻他咬住下唇，而克鲁利的心怦怦直跳；他很确信他将要开口说些……什么了。那将会是……

亚茨拉菲尔突然转过身子，向后厅走去。

“拜托看完之后就还回来，”他说道，走向他之前搁下眼镜的地方，“务必要照看好它。如果你把红酒或者其他什么东西洒在上面我就要——呃，我会很不高兴。”

“我绝对用生命保护它，”克鲁利回答，想要开个玩笑，说出来却低沉、急切而诚恳，完全不像是那么回事。

亚茨拉菲尔在柜台边站住了，紧张地拿起眼镜摆弄着。

“也不必那样，”他说，“拜托也一定要……照看好你自己，亲爱的。”

克鲁利的膝盖发软；他往前走了一步，但亚茨拉菲尔仿佛穿上盔甲一般戴上了眼镜，转过身去，不可驳回地宣告了对话的终局。

“恐怕我得回去工作了。很……很高兴见到你。那本书你想留多久就留多久。你来还的时候可以就把它放进信箱，如果……如果我正好关门的话。”

“好，”克鲁利说，下定决心要记住书店的营业时间，以确保不会发生那样的事，“好吧。那我就……呃。那我读完它就回来。告诉你我觉得怎么样。”

亚茨拉菲尔仿佛是不由自主地转过身来，与克鲁利对视的双眼中带着海洋一样深邃的失落和渴望。

“我很期待。”

* * *

看完这本书花的时间比克鲁利想象的要长。这个译本本身就有超过一百年的历史，语言密集而详尽，要花很长时间才能理解。而且，事实证明，好些地方都相当下流。某种程度上他有些震惊，亚茨拉菲尔竟然能毫不犹豫、面不改色地把这本书递给他。而在另一种程度上，亚茨拉菲尔说得没错，这本书确实让他大笑了；对这一点他并不吃惊。他把书放得远离一切酒水；他想不通为什么亚茨拉菲尔会知道在他的橱柜里几乎所有的酒都是红酒。

亚茨拉菲尔的营业时间是一个谜，以故意用糟糕笔迹写出的一串莫名其妙的文字为谜面，但他还是设法搞明白了。他在一天快结束时到达，店里同样没有顾客，但门上标牌还是 _营业_ 一面朝外。克鲁利回想起亚茨拉菲尔那个尽量 _不_ 把书卖出去的玩笑，不由笑了起来；而当他看见亚茨拉菲尔几乎是完全蜷在一个书架后面，阅读得专心致志仿佛他自己也是个顾客，他笑得更高兴了。

“没想到你是个兜售色情文学的，”他说道，作为问候。

亚茨拉菲尔的脑袋从书架后面探了出来，像一株愤愤不平的蒲公英。“你说什么？”

克鲁利举起《十日谈》，轻轻地左右晃了晃。

“绝对是限制级的，”他愉快地说。“‘把恶魔关进地狱’ (3)？认真的？你是对的，这本书让我笑了。”

克鲁利本希望得到一阵笑声作为回应，希望看到他的眼睛亮起来。但亚茨拉菲尔只是说了一声“哦”，然后有一会儿什么也没说。最后，他合上了在读的书，重新把它放回书架，从他的藏身之处中走了出来，扯了扯他的西服背心，视线回避着克鲁利。

“那么，你喜欢吗？”

“不太喜欢关于瘟疫的那部分。”那个部分无情地描述了一场吞噬途经一切的疫病，给他带来了生动得无法解释的噩梦。“其余的都还不错。有趣的是它读起来很现代，哪怕有那么多难词和冗长的句子。”

“我发现，人类作为一个整体，改变得并不像他们认为的那样多。”

“有个人研究过人类学嘛，是吧？”

“可以这么说。”

亚茨拉菲尔伸出手去接过那本《十日谈》。克鲁利试图让他们的指尖彼此擦过，又试图不让自己看起来太明显，但在两个层面上都失败了：亚茨拉菲尔巧妙地取走了书，同时回避了接触。

“我很高兴你喜欢它，”亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，手抚摸过封面，如此轻柔，让克鲁利内心作痛。“我看出来你有保管好它。谢谢。”

“不，我是说——谢谢 _你_ 。把它借给我。”克鲁利吸了一口气，抓住机会，“接下来呢？”

接着亚茨拉菲尔看着他，眼神中的无助几乎让他的心脏停止跳动；那就像有人已经坠落但还在慌乱地努力找回平衡，像有人跪在一片绿洲边缘，唇干舌燥，却努力阻止自己喝进一口水。

“你可能会喜欢《坎特伯雷故事集》(4)，”过了一会，亚茨拉菲尔说，仿若一声叹息，仿若抿一口水，“那些故事有点受《十日谈》启发，而且它们也是，呃。你是怎么说的？”他微笑了。“ _绝对是限制级的_ 。至少其中的一部分是。”

“我会试试看，”克鲁利说，沉浸于其中：亚茨拉菲尔微笑了；亚茨拉菲尔忘记了回避他的视线。“要是你有一本的话。”

“亲爱的，我有七本呢。”亚茨拉菲尔从他身边穿过，他们的肩膀没有真正擦过彼此，而克鲁利在那一刹那因为再次闻到他的气味而闭上了眼睛。“我帮你找一本当代英语的版本的，好吗？”

* * *

克鲁利几乎开始理解亚茨拉菲尔对顾客的厌恶。花店里的生意时好时坏，通常情况下，他乐于忙碌；但每个新订单都让他更读不完那本故事集，也就让他没法回到书店去。他常常因为太累而没法在晚上多读上几页，而他不敢把书带到店里，因为它在那儿可能会被弄湿或弄脏。它的皮革镶边已经被磨得光滑，书页闻起来像亚茨拉菲尔——或者亚茨拉菲尔闻起来像它们，也许这样说更准确。

有人要买金盏花送给爱人，而他几乎要问他们， _你确定吗，你知道这种花代表什么吗？_ 他瞥向塞在柜台下面的那本关于花语的书：金盏花代表悲伤和绝望。很奇怪，这一种金红的、令人想起日落的色泽的花朵竟然有着如此死气沉沉的含义。它们本来一直让他想起红色天鹅绒和镀金的羽翼。

他发现除了那本书以外，自己还想在下次造访时带去些别的。他在后间绕着圈子，视线匆忙扫视着货架。有一秒钟他的视线停留在一枝长梗玫瑰上，但不行：太过了，太快了，太为坦诚。整间屋子现在充斥着隐含的意味，曾经他只视作颜色和香味的花已经变为成段的代码，他需要仔细考虑它们所传递的信息。

最终他挑了一盆坚韧的蕨，是不需要太多照料的那一类。 _蕨类代表沉迷。我想要像学习一门新语言一样了解你。_

让他丧气的是，书店关门了。但他能够看见里面点着灯，于是他犹豫了一下，然后轻轻叩了叩门，指尖敲出仿佛盘旋在他脑海中的一小段节奏。他几乎吃了一惊，因为他立刻听见了脚步声；过了一会，亚茨拉菲尔开了门。

“我想到可能是你，”他说，声音轻得像一阵碎波，眼神温柔、痛苦而忧虑。“进来吧，那么。”

克鲁利跟着他走进门，仿佛有一声叹息窒在胸口，有什么东西亟待被宽慰而展平。他把书递还给亚茨拉菲尔，然后把那盆蕨也给了他。

“这是——给我的？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，好像克鲁利有带着盆植物到处乱逛的习惯似的。

“是个小礼物。感谢你借我这两本书。”

“我不是很会打理这些东西，”亚茨拉菲尔苦恼地说，但还是放下书，伸手接过那盘蕨。“我该怎么——”

“只用把它放在温暖但不太见光的地方，保持土壤湿润就行。”

这次，他没有尝试，但是他们的手相互接触了，围绕着盆周的曲线相遇。亚茨拉菲尔的手指温暖而柔软，让克鲁利全身颤抖，这和那轻轻一碰似乎不成比例。他觉得自己听见亚茨拉菲尔吸了一口气；但随后他转身离开，手里拿着那盆蕨，把它拿到柜台上，小心翼翼地放下。

“我——我不会把它留在这儿，当然了，”他说道，磕磕绊绊，几乎像是胡言乱语。“我会把它拿到楼上——有个角落很适合它，我觉得——然后我就能每天都看到它，我就不会忘记给它浇水——”

他深吸一口气，让自己平静下来，然后转向克鲁利，眼角因为喜爱而起了皱纹，嘴角上扬，那阴影在这一瞬间几乎完全消失了。

“谢谢你，”亚茨拉菲尔说，语气温暖，愉快得容光焕发。“所以，书怎么样？”

“我一直不知道如此著名的文学作品是建立在关于屁股的笑话之上的。” (5)

“哦，你可能会惊讶于这种类型的幽默孕育了多少英国文化。莎士比亚几乎一样糟糕，尽管现在人们往往不记得那些内容——”

“莎士比亚？”克鲁利皱起眉，“他不是，呃你知道——那种更沉闷的类型吗？所有那些戏剧化的台词还有恐怖的谋杀？”

亚茨拉菲尔的嘴张开了，脸上的表情是货真价实的惊恐，搞得克鲁利几乎要为他说错的不管什么话而道歉。

“你没读过 _莎士比亚_ ？”

“嗯，我是说——我在学校学过《哈姆雷特》。还有《麦克白》，我记得。看过那部《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的电影，你知道的，现代版的那部——”

亚茨拉菲尔发出了一阵小小的沮丧的噪音。

“你是说你从来没——你一个 _好笑的_ 都不知道？”

“还有好笑的？”

就好像他刚刚是把一只小狗从桥上踹进刀坑里了。克鲁利觉得亚茨拉菲尔的眼里真的开始涌上了泪水。

“哦，我的天——”亚茨拉菲尔 _绞着双手_ 仿佛他是维多利亚时期的悲剧里的一个角色。“你 _必须_ ——我这里有全集，你必须得读那几部喜剧——”亚茨拉菲尔向其中一个书架走去，然后停在了半路，似乎激动到手足无措，“不，不，你必须 _看_ 它们，不能——它们得 _演出来_ ，你要是从没看过的话不能就那么去 _读_ ——”

“我觉得我好像侮辱了你的尊严还是怎么，”克鲁利说得轻巧；他试图觉得好笑，但没成功。亚茨拉菲尔看起来是真的受了打击。“喘口气。”

“好。当然了。我——我很抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔恢复了冷静，“但你真的必须——他们这个月在环球剧场有《无事生非》(6) 的演出，你一直都很喜欢——”

他绊住了，突然面色苍白，退缩起来。

“你会喜欢的。演员很出色。”亚茨拉菲尔平静地说完，“你该——你应该去。”

“我不太热衷于看剧，”克鲁利回答道，双臂交叉在胸前以掩饰双手的颤抖。“至少我不想一个人去。”

那个瞬间，那句话就悬在半空，像一阵温暖的微风，迷迭香的气息。克鲁利发现他再次敞开一个口子，再次变得充满渴望，而亚茨拉菲尔看着他就仿佛他是沙漠之中一处冰凉湛蓝的水，让克鲁利几乎屏住了呼吸。

然后在他的眼睛里有什么东西碎裂了，有什么东西从他的身体中离开，仿佛生命离开一个精疲力竭的人，他的脸因而变得面无表情，他直起身来，浑身绷紧；于是克鲁利知道自己犯了一个可怕的错误。

“你肯定能找到人做伴的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，语气中带着尖刻的礼貌。“现在，如果能麻烦你——”

“等等——”克鲁利绞尽脑汁思考着补救的方法，想找到任何东西来消除此刻紧攥着他心脏的恶，他在亚茨拉菲尔紧绷的神情中看到了同样的痛苦。“我，呃，还需要一本书——”

“去你附近的图书馆找找，”亚茨拉菲尔向他走来，如此坚定而戒备，克鲁利不得不让开路。“现在，我必须得关门了，如果你不介意的话——”

克鲁利让他自己被赶到门口。

“对不起，”他脱口而出，在亚茨拉菲尔为他拉开门闩的那一刻。他甚至都不知道他是 _为了什么_ 而道歉。“对不起，我不是想——”

亚茨拉菲尔的神情在那个瞬间崩溃了，他的双眼太过明亮，嘴唇开始疯狂地颤抖。

“你没有什么好抱歉的，”他说，声音破碎。“不是你的错。晚安，克鲁利。”

“亚茨拉菲尔——”

那个名字，带着苦痛，撞上了他面前被关上的门。克鲁利听见门被闩上，然后是快速离开的脚步声。过了一会，灯熄了。他的拳头攥得如此用力，指甲都刺进了手掌。他的心脏跳动，像一对疯狂拍动的翅膀。他才意识到自己的脸颊湿润，视线模糊。

他站在门外太久了，以至于有路过的人问他是否出了什么事。他撒了个谎，转身回了家。

* * *

他想要就此离开。他做不到。

在靠酒精和成天的无意义的电视节目平复心情之后，他觉得亚茨拉菲尔可能是生气了；但在他身上他找不到愤怒。亚茨拉菲尔的痛苦太明显也太强烈。无论他为什么要赶走克鲁利，那同样也不是 _他_ 的错。克鲁利觉得他可能需要告诉他这一点。于是，几天之后，他发现自己又回到了书店。

这回它也是关着的。他敲了门，但这一次无人回应。他后知后觉地发现窗后一片黑暗，门上挂着先前没有的链条。一张新告示贴在了亚茨拉菲尔原先贴着他混乱的营业时间的位置。

_暂停开放，营业另行通知。_

克鲁利发狂般敲着门，把自己向门抛去。

“亚茨拉菲尔！亚茨拉菲尔，你在里面吗？”

有人从街的另一边走了过来，是一位头发上沾了面粉的年迈女人。

“您是找菲尔先生吗？”她问。

“我——我想是的，”他低声说，瞥了一眼印在书店门上的名字。

“他走了，”女人告诉他，完全没有表现出这样一个可怕的声明所应有的庄严。

“要——要多久才回来？”

她皱起眉头。

“事实上，他没有说，但他似乎觉得他会离开一段时间。”

“一段时间？”

她耸了耸肩。

“有时他会离开几个月，”她说，“有时一两年。老实说，他这人很有趣——”

她接下来说的话，克鲁利一个字都没有听见。他肯定是找到机会说了些什么来结束这段谈话。他肯定是找到机会走开了。接下来，他肯定是让自己的双腿带着他走到了这个公园，因为他发现自己正拖着步子从中穿过。

天气晴朗，但他浑身发冷。有人在大笑，在向鸭子丢面包屑，但这一切噪音只不过在他身边涨落，翻涌着仿佛一片无情的海。沿着小路的边缘，有花正耀眼地盛开着：金盏花呈现出将逝白日的每种颜色。

他在一张长椅上坐下，久久盯着眼前的虚空。

* * *

_实在忘恩负义，他从茎上把你摘去，_  
_这零落的可怜花儿！——当他无心经过；_  
_一边走着，边嗅闻你的芳香馥郁，_  
_然后将你于路旁委弃，任你萎蔫凋落。_  


——《凋零的花》，塞缪尔·泰勒·柯勒律治（7）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1)《十日谈》的英语名称是 _Decameron_ ，不是一个容易拼读的词。
> 
> (2)《十日谈》，十四世纪的意大利作家乔万尼·薄伽丘（1313-1375）所著故事集。下文(3)“Putting the Devil in hell”出自第三日故事第十，是沙漠隐修士Rustico为哄骗美貌少女Alibech而发明的用于指代做爱的说辞。你可以在[这个链接](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/23700/23700-h/23700-h.htm#THE_TENTH_STORY3)里找到这个故事的现代英语译本。
> 
> (4)《坎特伯雷故事集》（The Canterbury Tales），十四世纪的英国作家吉奥弗雷·乔叟（134?-1400）所著的诗体故事集，形式很接近《十日谈》。你可以在[这个链接](http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/2383)里找到它的现代英语译本。下文 (5) “jokes about arses”应指磨坊主讲的故事。
> 
> (6)《无事生非》(Much Ado About Nothing, 往往像原文一样简为Much Ado)，莎士比亚的喜剧。
> 
> (7) 译者没有找到柯勒律治这首诗的中译本，于是自己译了一下。
> 
> 作者说：
> 
> 这个系列的配乐：["Fall Together" - Thea Gilmore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMcUMqK49lo)
> 
> 感谢我很会讲的姐妹怂恿我写出更多Angst情节。 ;) 还有后续。想看我考虑人生选择，就去我的[Tumblr](https://seaskystone.tumblr.com/)。


End file.
